I'd Come For You
by Magical Blazze
Summary: Charas are your would-be-self and Amu and the guardians known this for 4 years now; but the girls are about to find out about them now. But, not only are they going to work with charas, no they have to find their equals and the real embryo before a new foe gets it first. (Full Summary inside) Lots of pairing
1. Family Reunion

**Full Summary: **Charas are your would-be-self and Amu and the guardians known this for 4 years now; but the girls are about to find out about them now. But, not only are they going to work with charas, no they have to find their equals and the real embryo before a new foe gets it first. And they also have to deal with love triangles, bad eggs, a ninja girl, and so much more that middle school didn't tell them about. PPGZ are just "normal" girls. TadasexAmu IkutoxUtau KukaixOC PPGZxRRBZ(yellows too) and more.

**Notes: **For no confusing, Butch's name will be changed to Ikuo and Brick's name will be changed to Kokai; while Eiji(Boomer) and Riku(Bam) will stay the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Family Reunion**

**Amu's POV**

"Amu." Tadase smiled at me while taking my hand in his.

"T-Tadase! W-What are you doing here so late?" I asked while I could see that the stars were shining brightly around him and I couldn't help feel a light blush on my cheeks.

"I wanted; no I needed to see you Amu before someone else did, so I can tell you how I really feel." he said while coming closer to my face where I could feel his warm breath on me.

"H-How you r-really feel?" I blushed more seeing us so close then I thought about what he just said. "Wait, before someone else did? Who?"

"Me, of course princess." someone said behind me as they told me into a hug and all I could smell was a bit of catnip on him.

"Ikuto!" I blushed while turning the best I could to see him only to get a lick on the cheek.

"Ikuto let go of Amu!" Tadase said while pulling him away from me.

"What's the matter Kiddy King don't think you can beat me?" he smirked while they both stared at each other with hate.

"Wait please don't fight over m-!"

"Quiet, Amu!" they said while pushing me back causing me to fall over the railing of my balcony and I screamed only to hit my floor of my bedroom.

"Amu, are you ok?" yawned Ran while she opened up her egg along with Miki, Su, and Dai.

"It was a dream…a messed up dream." I sighed while pressing my pillow on to my face.

"What was it about, Amu?" asked Dai while my charas floated around me as I removed my pillow from my face, but hugged it to my chest that had grown to a B-cup.

"Boys." I sighed as they looked at me happily and I sweat dropped. "It's not that exciting guys, it's the same guys that I been having trouble with for years now."

"But, it still so magical Amu you are such a girl in love!" Su giggled while spinning around happily and Ran started cheering for my love with Tadase and Ikuto.

_Looks like I'm not going back to sleep_. I sighed while getting up and putting my sheets and pillow on my bed. My clock read 9:39am and it was good time as any to get up since today was the last day of summer. I throw off my pjs and undergarments into my dirty clothes and I went into my bathroom to take a shower. Things have changed since I turned 14 even though it wasn't a big change in my opinion. My hair is now down to my middle of my back and I have grown a few inches. Tomorrow I will be an 8th grader with my amazing friends except for Yaya who in the 7th grade and Kukai who in the 9th grade. The guardians and I have been doing less and less guardian things like tea parties, helping the school, and even getting x-eggs and x-characters because we are trying to be normal teenagers. We still hang out outside of school and the charas are glad that we are all trying our best to be our would-be-selves to say the least. The big change that I think about is my feelings for the two boys I grown to love. They both I told me they loved me and I even though I loved Ikuto the most, but now I'm starting to grow out of my old crushes and want to actually figure out if I truly have feelings for one of them. Tadase and I have gotten closer and we actually became good friends and Ikuto and I just talk of the phone since he busy with his music business, but we act like good friends too. It's like they started a clean slate with me and are just waiting for me to say I love one of them or they say it first when things are less active.

"Amu! Hurry with your shower I need you for something!" my mom shouted from probably downstairs.

"Ok, mom!" I shouted back while turning off my shower and drying off quickly then brushed my teeth and went out to get dressed.

"Amu, I picked out your clothes." Miki said always the one to help me with my outfit.

"Thanks, Miki." I said while putting on black steam punk gothic causal pants, a pink striped shirt, a short sleeved black jacket with pink feathers fading down to the bottom, and punk sandals that I would put on if I had to go out. I put my hair into a ponytail tying it up with a highlight pink feather barrette and smiled at the mirror halfway getting used to the punk gothic style my mom had gave me in elementary school.

"Amu!"

"Coming!" I said while running down the stairs and jumped off the last step to see my family sitting at the table eating breakfast. _This doesn't seem to be that important for me to have to rush down here._

"Ah, Amu please start eating." my mom smiled and I had to stop myself from falling to the floor.

"Mom, why did you call me? I know I'm not that busy since it's the day before school starts, but it's quite odd to call me for no reason." I said in my cool tone and sat down to start eating.

"So cool!" my parents said as they looked at me and I sighed inside while looking over at Ami who was wearing something like a bunny and was playing with my charas.

"Mom?" I asked while stuffing some pancake in my mouth and they finally came out of their moment.

"Oh yeah, sorry sweetheart but I need you to meet your uncle and cousin at the bus stop."

"Uncle and cousin?" I stared not remembering us talking about this anytime in the past few days.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you silly me; your uncle Tomoya and cousin Chika are going to be living with us for a few weeks or months because their house was destroyed either by it burning down or something with water I can't really remember." she smiled while I sweat dropped at her.

_She didn't have to be so cheery about it…hmm Chika? _I thought while eating my pancakes. Uncle Tomoya was mom's big brother and from what I remember he used to be in the singing business with his wife until she died from someone killing her and now he was a businessman. I haven't seen Chika since we were four and my memory of her was very fuzzy since we were kids. _Hmm, I wondered what she is like now?_

"Yay, we are going to have a famous rich people in our house!" Ami shouted while my charas cheered along with her.

"Now, now Ami, they are family and they want to be treated like family, so no talking about them like they are movie stars." Dad said while Ami pouted, but nodded in understanding.

"Well, Amu you better go it's about time for the bus to arrive at the bus stop." mom said while rushing me to the door, made me put on my sandals, and nearly threw me out. "Bye, sweetheart!" she waved while closing the door.

"She was in a rush." Miki said while my other charas nodded in agreement as I started walking.

"It can't be helped she must be preparing the guest bedroom since she must have forgotten." I said while heading to the bus stop that was a long way from the house.

"Hey, Amu? What is your cousin like?" Dia asked.

"Is she full of spirit!" Ran shouted while shaking her pom-poms to the right then the left.

"Is she artsy?" Miki asked while sketching something in her little sketchbook.

"Is she lady-like?" Su asked while floating around me.

"Actually I'm not sure we haven't seen each other in years. So, she can be anything?" I asked while looking up at the sky as I walked.

"It will be a nice surprise then." Dia smiled while they nodded.

"I guess you're right." I smiled interested in knowing what's my cousin would be like.

**In Bus (Chika's POV)**

"Chika start waking up now, we are almost there." my dad said while I turned to look at him fully away.

"I'm awake dad and I can't wait to be there it's been a long time since I saw Amu and the rest of our family on this side." I smiled while my dad nodded in agreement as he looked out the window. I haven't really changed that much in my opinion well, I'm sure that's an understatement since we haven't seen everyone in years, so I probably changed a lot. My brown afro hair was to my waist with a yellow bow on my right side and right now I'm wearing a light yellow short sleeved hooded shirt with puffy sleeves, a short yellow tulip skirt with jeans underneath it, and light yellow tennis shoes. Right now I was just making sure our bags didn't roll anywhere or get stealing. Then all of a sudden a sunhat covered my face. "Aah!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." someone said that sounded like a girl. Then the hat was taking off my face and I could see it was a girl that looked like my age of 14. "My grandma was just trying to put in on, but when the bump happened it flew out of her hands. I'm sorry!" the girl said while bowing to me.

"It's ok, it's ok…it was just an accident no harmed done you don't have to bow at me." I smiled at her.

"Ok, but again I'm sorry. My name's Miyako Goutokuji."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chika Watanabe." I said while getting a good look at her. Miyako was wearing light blue tank top dress with a layered bottom, the front was a dark blue sailor front, dark blue armbands, and dark blue boots with a light blue line going up the sides of them. She had curly blonde hair in two pigtails and I could tell she was a girly girl.

"Nice to meet you too, I hope to see you again." she said while bowing and went back to her grandma and they got off the bus with tons of suitcases.

_Wow, that's a lot of suitcases they have…I bet they are all clothes. _I thought while fantasizing about having all those clothes. _What am I think? I'm happy with what I have; I'm not greedy. _

"Hey, Chika you ready to go?" my dad asked once the bus stopped again and I could see a girl with pink hair at the bus stop.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said while helping carrying the suitcases we brought.

"Um..uncle Tomoya and Chika?"

"Amu! Boy, how you grown." my dad said while patting her head.

"You have changed too." I said noticing the punk gothic clothes she was in compared to the girly stuff she used to wear when we were little.

"Yeah, I know." she said in an I-don't-care tone and that was a bit of a surprise to me. "Need help?"

"No, I think we got it, you can just show us where to go." I said while holding on to my suitcases and followed her to where the house we would be living in for a couple of months.

"Welcome you two!" auntie Midori shouted while Amu opened the door.

"Hey, sis it has been way too long." my dad said while grabbing her into a big hug.

"Yes, it has."

"Famous uncle!" a little girl yelled while jumping on my dad.

"Ami what did your mom say about that?" uncle Tsumugu said while coming from the area Ami was just at.

"Sorry." she said while pouting and I could say that Ami was a twin of Amu which she was younger.

"Well, you must be Ami, your dad sent a lot of pictures of you to me." my dad smiled while hugging her tightly making her giggle.

"Hello Ami it's nice to meet you." I waved at her which she waved back very excited.

"Well, I'm going to my room." Amu said already making her way to the stairs.

"Wait, Amu you should show Chika your room." auntie Midori said stopping her right in her tracks.

"Why?"

"Well, she's going to be living in your room with you."

"What?" Amu shouted surprising everyone in the house. "I mean why isn't she staying in the guest bedroom?"

"Well, your uncle will be in there and it thought since you both are the same age you both could share a room."

"It will be fun, Amu like old times." I smiled trying to show her that we were still friends, but I thought I saw a look of panic in her eyes.

"O-Ok, follow me." she mumbled while going up the stairs and I thought a look of doom was above her.

_What have I gotten myself into? _I sighed while making my way upstairs with my suitcases.

**Tadase's House(Tadase's POV)**

"It's a pleasant to have you in our home." my grandma said as we bowed at our guests. They bowed too and I smiled back at the girl in front of me who was my cousin, Miyako Goutokuji.

"No, no it's an honor to be here. That flood took out most of the block we were living in and it was so short noticed to come all the way here." my grandma from my mom side said.

"It's no trouble at all we have tons of room here and it will give us time to spend time with each other since it's been so long since we seen each other." I said just as Kiseki floated next to me.

"What's happening here?" he asked while staring at Miyako who at the moment was talking to our grandmas.

"Miyako, my cousin, and grandma Kiyoko will be staying here for a few months until their house is fixed from a flood that happened." I whispered to him, so I wouldn't draw any attention to me.

"Hmm, I see guess we have to be more careful still there are more girls in this house."

"What?" I blushed while I saw the ladies staring at me confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

"It's already Tadase; I was just saying that you should show Miyako where she will be sleeping at."

"Of course, grandma." I said while standing up from my sitting position and helping Miyako with her bags. "Follow me."

"So, Tadase what is the school we are going to?" Miyako asked once we were away from our grandmas.

"Seiyo Middle School."

"Do you know anyone there?"

"Yes, a lot of my friends from elementary school go there." I said while stopping in front of a guest bedroom. I opened the sliding door and inside was light blue bed, desk on the right side on the bed, dresser, a large closet, and lamps on the desk and nightstand that was next to the bed.

"Do you think I can meet them? You don't have to if you don't want to, I was just asking." she said blushing with embarrassment.

I patted her head and said, "Of course I was hoping you would let me intrude you to them anyways."

"Thank you, Tadase."

"You're welcome; now this is your room, mine is just a three door down if you need anything."

"Thank you again, Tadase." Miyako said while bowing and I bowed back out of habit. I leave the room and Kiseki followed along looking like he wanted to say something.

"What is it, Kiseki?"

"I was wondering how your servant Amu will feel about this when you come in with a girl tomorrow."

"She's not my servant Kiseki and Amu will be fine once I explain things." I sighed while entering my room and getting my uniform out for tomorrow. I knew Amu and I were in the friend zone, but I wanted to go into our relationship with good points. I knew Amu was in love with Ikuto and me, but I didn't want her to have a panic attack if I came on too strong. I had changed from what people saw me as when I was in elementary school, but more physical than personality. I was taller than Amu maybe by 2 feet and I had gotten build from the basketball and tennis playing I had been doing in school. I had cut my hair so it wasn't hanging off my sides and I started dressing as Kukai says normal as teenagers do. I was still the good guy and I didn't mind that fact because everyone like me for who I was even my would-be-self; but lucky I didn't have to go into character change that often.

"Tadase, grandma Aimi wants us for dinner." Miyako said from outside my door.

"Coming!" I called out while Kiseki sat on my shoulder as I walked out seeing Miyako.

"I don't know where the dining room is." she smiled sheepishly and I waved hand in a way to show it was fine.

"I should have giving you a better tour, come on I will show you around while we walk." I said while walking and telling her where everything was. Once in the dining room we sat down and ate our food with our grandmas. Miyako and I talked most of the time carrying up on things we missed since we were five years old. I could remember Ikuto, Utau, Miyako, and I playing once but she left with her parents to live with grandma Kiyoko. Once done Miyako and I helped cleaning up the dishes while Kiseki keep saying I shouldn't be doing dishes, but like always I ignored him.

"That was a good dinner." Miyako said as we made our way to our bedrooms.

"Yes, it was. It was nice having both our grandmas cooking."

"Mmhmm, see you Tadase." she said while again bowing.

"You don't always have to bow at me, Miyako, we are cousins not business partners." I laughed while she nodded, but I could tell she was going to still do it. I made my way to my room and grabbing my pjs with Kiseki following with his stuff. I walked down to the bathroom then opened to door to seeing Miyako just about to remove her dress.

"Eeeeeppp!" she shouted and quickly slapped me in the face which surprised me on how hard it was.

"Sorry!" I said while closing the door and slapping myself in the head for not knocking. Usually I was the last one in because I usually washed the dishes, so I didn't think about Miyako needed to go first.

"So, I guess this goes under the list of "Don't tell Amu"." Kiseki chuckled while I swung at him, but he dodged easily.

"What did I get myself into?" I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.: Hey, what do you think of the new storymy first real crossover story? And speaking of crossover, you guys should read the story called "The Heian Period"; I'm working on it with Cosmic Butterfly1. Also you should check out my bae, ButchTheAwesomeness if you want new, fresh, and comical stories read my bae's stories! Well, that's all from me review and…wait and see ;)**


	2. Besties

**Chapter 2**

**Besties **

**Kaoru's POV**

_I can't believe this; I just couldn't believe this! _I thought while slamming my bedroom door as I stuffed my face into my pillow. I had just found out that my family and I were going to moving to Tokyo once my 8th grade year was done. My dad was a wrestler and just got a job offer that was going to earn him lots of money, but I was still heartbroken.

***Flashback***

"Guess what, guys?" my dad said after my big brother, Dai and I just finished our burping contest at the dinner table.

"What is it?" my little brother, Shou asked as he stuffed more meat into his mouth.

"We are going to be moving to Tokyo in a few months."

"What?" my brothers and I shouted in disbelief as my mom and dad looked at just a bit shocked from our reaction.

"Why are we moving to Tokyo?" Dai asked while dad wiped his mouth off of rib sauce.

"A wrestling league has often me a job that I couldn't refuse and it will earn us lots of money."

"It will make your father very well-known, so we might have to live somewhere smaller, but I think it's a good idea." my mom smiled and I could only look at them with disbelief.

"Well, if you put it that way I guess I can deal with it." Dai said while Shou nodded in agreement.

"Yay, I'm glad we are all on board for this." my dad grinned, but I hit my hands on the table cause them to look at me.

"I don't want to leave. We have been here most of our lives and it seems unfair to me that we have to get up and go because of **your** job." I said quite surprised that I actually disagreed on something my father said, but I wasn't going to back down easily; that's what he had taught me.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but this is a really big deal for me and I'm sure you enjoy Tokyo once we are there."

"No, I don't want to leave. I have a goal set here for my school year and you are taking it away from me."

"Can't you make it a goal in your new school?" my mom asked sweetly, but I shook my head.

"It won't work I have to do it here! You can't make me leave." I said while crossing my arms and I could see my dad starting to get a little upset with me.

"Kaoru, we are moving at the end of your school year you can live with that, but I'm not changing my mind about this."

"But-!"

"That's final!"

"Fine!" I groaned while taking off to my upstairs bedroom.

***End of Flashback***

I sighed while turned around to stare at the ceiling then thought about things. I knew this was a big deal for my dad, he wore his mask everyday and says he going to make it big; but I just didn't want to go. My goal of being the top athlete was very important to me since no one at Seiyo Middle School thought a girl like me could made it. True, they didn't think I was a girl at first and said I could do it, but once people knew I was a girl they looked at me differently and I knew I had to prove them wrong. I didn't really have friends, so I wasn't worried about that; I was worried about not completely my goal. "I guess I should call Momoko about this." I said while getting my phone and dialing the number for my only true friend at that school.

"Omg! I was just about to call you! I have horrible news!" Momoko nearly shouted in my ear once she picked up and then I could hear her sniffling like she was crying.

"Let me guess, a boy you like likes someone else?" I said rolling my eyes at my red-headed friend on the phone who when gaga at every cute boy she saw.

"No, worse I'm moving!"

"Wait, moving where?" I asked very surprised about this news.

"To Tokyo! My mom got a job offer there and she says she won't change her mind! Kaoru what am I going to do?"

"1st calm down before you make yourself sick and 2nd you aren't alone because I'm moving to Tokyo too."

"Really? You aren't just saying that to get my hopes up right?"

"Yes, really my dad got a job offer too so now I have to move."

"Wow, what are the odds? I guess that means our fates are meant to be!"

"Don't say like that." I groaned while starting to pick up a shirt off the ground to put on.

"What, it's true! Only if I could find a guy that shared the same fate as me that would be heaven." Momoko sighed and I could tell she was in dreamland.

"Yeah, anyways I'm going to sleep since we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Alright, hey are you going to wear a skirt this year?" she asked and I groaned again.

"How many times am I going to tell you? I will never wear a skirt!"

"Fine, one day someone will get you in one."

"Fat chance..night." I said while hanging up and throwing my dirty clothes on to the floor with the rest on my clothes. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep quickly dreaming of how lame school was going to be tomorrow.

**Morning(Miyako's POV)**

It was the first day of my new school and I had woken up early to prepare Tadase's and my breakfast and lunch. We ate quietly since we were both still reflecting on what happened last night. _I can't believe I hit him so hard like that! He didn't know I was in there I could have been nicer about it._

"Miyako?"

"Yes?" I blushed while looking up at him.

"I'm sorry about last night I should have knocked."

"No, no, I'm sorry I slapped you so hard it wasn't like me at all." I said shaking my head hoping he wasn't mad about that.

"Well, let's just forget it ever happened, agreed?" he smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Agreed."

"Here, this is your uniform; luckily it came in the mail today." Tadase said while placing the uniform on the table. I opened it up and saw it was a long sleeved black jacket with silver buttons, a pink skirt, and black shoes for when we were walking outside. "You can stylish it just as you want."

"Thank you, Tadase." I smiled while bowing the best I could then got up to go to my room. I put on the uniform with long white socks and looked around for my bowtie that had that shade of pink and blue in it. I put it on and smiled at myself in the mirror I had put in here from the other room.

"Miyako you ready to go?" Tadase asked from outside the sliding door.

"I'm ready." I said while going out and we grabbed our lunches and bags making our way out the door. I followed Tadase and we engaged in a conversation on what his friends were like. All of them seemed very nice and I could tell her liked this Amu girl by the way he put a lot of detail in telling me about her. _Hehe, maybe I could help him out while I'm here. _

"Oh, there's Amu right now, we usually walk to school together. Amu!" Tadase shouted while waving at the pink hair girl as I saw another girl beside her who looked familiar.

"Tadase!" she smiled while hugging him and I could see a blush spread across their face. But, just as the hug happened Amu let go and put on a bored expression. "It's been away hasn't it?"

"Heh, yes it has Amu."

"Wow, Amu that was a 180 right there maybe this Tadase should come to your house more often." smiled the girl with long, curly brown hair.

"Chika!" Amu blushed while trying to put on her poker face again in front of us.

"Huh, Chika?" I asked then it hit me. "Oh my gosh, Chika! Hello, do you remember me it's Miyako from the bus."

"Hm, oh yes I remember you! It looks like we are going to the same school together." she smiled while I noticed she was wearing the same school uniform as me, but she was wearing short black socks and had a pink and yellow bowtie on.

"Huh, you two know each other Miyako?" asked Tadase as Amu raised her eyebrow at us.

"Oh yes, I met her when we were on the same bus to go to your house and grandma's hat fall on her."

"Your house?" Amu asked and I could already see the panic in her eyes.

"Ah, it's not like that at all! He's my cousin!" I said waving my arms around and I could see Chika giggling at how I reacted or how Amu was looking.

"Oh, I see, I see." she laughed while she seemed to be whispering to the side of her, but I paid it no mind.

"Oh, you're his cousin I'm Amu's cousin heh this is a small world." Chika said while I nodded in agreement.

"Well, it looks like you two have become good friends." Tadase smiled while Chika looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she said as we started walking again and we started talking with our cousins in front of us who were occupied in their own conversation.

"So, Chika how long are you staying with Amu?"

"Well, until my home is rebuilt since there was a flood in my neighborhood in Tokyo."

"Wait you too!" I said while she looked at me surprised. "My neighborhood was flooded in Tokyo too; do you think we lived on the same street?"

"Hmm, I don't know it was a big one, but hey anything possible."

"I think it is fate!" I smiled while Chika gave me a complex look.

"I don't really believe in fate too much, but maybe."

"Why not?" I asked while I noticed kids in our uniform were coming around meaning we were close to school.

"Eh, the definition of fate is the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power. We can control are movements and brains, so we can control our "fates" and the flood was a natural disaster not a supernatural power, so I can't really believe it."

"Oh." I pouted while looking down at my shoes as we walked. I understood her words and I knew I believe it things very easily, but I felt like telling her off about how it could work. I guess she felt me upset, so she patted my head even though we were the same height.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I'm sure there is something I'm missing, so don't give up hope."

"Thank you, Chikaaaahh!" I said, but something pushed both of us down and we were in a pile of arms and legs.

"Damn it Momoko, I told you we didn't need to rush!"

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I saw this really cute guy and-"

"Really, Momoko could you-!"

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt your conversation, but you are kind on top of us!" Chika said while I finally opened my eyes to see a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Eep!" I shouted while pushing the person off and moving back to see that it was a boy. Well, I think it was a boy since the person was wearing the boy's uniform of black pants, black long sleeved jack that looked a little like the girls' jacket, white button down shirt, and a green tie. **(It's the middle school uniform Kukai Souma was wearing) **But, I saw the shirt was undone a little and then tie was loose where I could tell the person has a chest. "Are you a girl?"

"Yes I am, you want to make something out of it?" she growled while Chika helped me up and got in front of me and a girl with long, orange hair with a big red bow in it got in front of the girl with raven wild hair.

"Kaoru, don't be like that." the girl said while hugging her as Kaoru moved her away.

"Look you two crash into us, so we should be the ones getting upset here." Chika said while I could see students had stopped to stare at us and our cousins looking quite shocked.

"Momoko, does this girl know who she's talking to?" Kaoru asked the girl with pink eyes that must have been Momoko.

"Actually we are both new here…I'm Miyako and this is Chika." I said trying to get us to stop before something bad happened, but I could see in Kaoru's and Chika's eyes that they didn't want to back down.

"I don't care if you are the queens of English; you want a fight then bring it."

"There's only one queen of **England **get your facts straight." Chika said and I could tell that pissed Kaoru off.

"Ladies, we don't need to be doing this." Tadase said while getting in between them and I saw Momoko get hearts in her eyes.

"Tadase!" she smiled while Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"He's right stop this useless fighting before you both get in trouble." Amu said while getting both her cousin and Kaoru a look that send shivers down my back.

"Fine, you are luck Chika." Kaoru said while walking away pulling Momoko along who was still making goofy eyes at my cousin.

"Who were they?" I asked once the crowd started on their merry way.

"That was Kaoru Matsubara, the strongest and toughest girl in the school." a boy with brownish hair and green eyes said while standing beside me.

"Kukai, nice to see you man." Tadase smiled while they fist bumped each other.

"And the other girl was Momoko Akatsutsumi, she loves manga, superheroes, and sweets." a girl with two big red bows on the sides oh her head with little pigtails said who was hugging on to Amu.

"Yaya, it's good to see you." Amu smiled while hugging the little girl who might have been in 7th grade.

"Chika, Miyako these are some of our friends." Tadase said while they smiled at us.

"Hello, I'm Kukai Souma." he grinned while winking at us.

"I'm Yaya Yuiki! Nice to meet you both." she giggled while shaking both our hands.

"It's nice to meet you both; it's nice to see Amu can be herself in front of you guys." Chika said while Amu quickly looked away giving that poker face again.

"Hehe, she will come around." Yaya said while Chika smiled at her.

"Well, come on we don't want to be late for the opening ceremony." Kukai said while we all nodded and enter the school to listen to the ceremony. When it was over I got to meet Tadase's other friends, who welcomed Chika and me into the group happily.

"So, you all knew each other from elementary school?" Chika asked while we walked to the wall that would tell us what classes we were in.

"Yes, we were on in a…club together." said Nagi who looked like he was whispering to his side, but it could have been my imagination.

"What was the club about?" I asked and I saw all of them trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, it wasn't really a club it was more like we were the student council." Rima said while they nodded quickly as Chika and I looked at each other confused.

"Ok then? Anyways let's see if we have any classes together." Chika said while we all agreed. "I'm in 2-A."

"Me too!" I smiled while I looked at the list seeing Kaoru's and Momoko's name. I bit my lip and looked at Chika who didn't seem to notice, but I'm sure it wasn't going to be good later.

**In Class 2-A(Momoko's POV)**

Today has definitely gone out the window and it's not even close to lunchtime yet! I sighed remembering me and Kaoru were talking about us moving after our 8th grade year which still blew my mind. I made her promise that we would find each other once we moved and I was praying that we were going to the same school. Kaoru was my best friend who was used to my crazy boy loving and super otaku self that I didn't want to be alone. I'm sure it was the same with her since she really only hangs around me even if she was on tons of sports teams. Late night I had planned to tell Kaoru about my list of things we had to do before our last year here ended, but I chicken out and didn't bring it. I'm sure she would have thought that that was weird coming from me.

"Hey, Momoko?"

"Hm?" I asked while turning to look at Kaoru who was next to the window and me right next to her.

"Eh...well..so, who this guy you were crushing on that you made us crash into those newbies?" she asked and I knew she wanted to say something else, but I didn't want to get on her bad side when she had just cooled down from this morning.

"Well, it's Kan Ueno that football player!"

"Ugh, no don't you dare he's an asshole with a bad habit of working out to the max. He's not your type."

"Aww, ok." I pouted seeing another crush go down the drain, but I was glad Kaoru had told me; I could always count on her for help even if she wouldn't say she help me. That's how are friendship worked and I didn't mind it, but I wished Kaoru could open up to me like I do with her.

"Good morning class, please get in your seats." the teacher said who had blonde hair and a blue dress on that gave her a classy look. Everyone got into their seats and I noticed two seats in front of us were empty. "I'm your homeroom teacher Ms. Fujimoto and I hope we can have a good year together. Well, class I'm sure some of you know each other very well, but we have two new students who never been here before. Please welcome them with open arms; you may come in." she said while the girls from this morning came in and I could see Kaoru looking a bit pissed. The girl with blonde hair didn't seem surprised went she saw us, but I could tell the girl with yellow eyes was. "Please introduce yourselves and give us some information about yourselves."

"Hello, I'm Miyako Goutokuji it's a pleasant to be here." she said while bowing and I could see the boys were smiting with her. "I'm only here for year because my house was flooded in Tokyo, my cousin is Tadase Hotori, I love clothes and fashion, and my favorite color is blue."

"Hey, I'm Chika Watanabe and I'm here for the same reason as Miyako; my cousin is Amu Hinamori, I love dancing and math, and my favorite color is yellow."

"Very good, would you go sit in front of Momoko and Kaoru; girls raise your hands." Ms. Fujimoto said as we raised our hands as they made their way to the seats in front of us; with Chika in front of Kaoru and Miyako in front of me.

"Fancy meeting you two here." Kaoru said in a sarcastic tone which Chika ignored completely, but Miyako smiled turning a little around.

"Yes, it is…I hope we can get along."

"Me too." I said seeing that Miyako was trying to be friends, but Chika and Kaoru shook their heads.

"Fat chance. Hey, don't copy me!" they hissed at each other while the teacher told them to be quiet.

_Oh Kaoru. _I sighed while seeing Miyako look at Chika in the way I would look at Kaoru. _Hmm, that's interesting…it's like we are the same. _

**Lunchtime**

"Finally lunchtime!" I smiled as I took out lunchbag I had brought as I turned my desk around to face Kaoru's.

"I agree school is way too long." she said while taking out her lunchbag. "Aah, my wonderful eel and egg!"

"Mr. octopus wiener!" I smiled when I opened my lunch my mom had made me.

"Meatballs, I'm so happy!" Miyako said who had her desk facing Chika's and Chika smiled.

"I have grilled onigiri mmm!" she said while we all looked at each other since we were shouting our lunches making everyone look at us. Chika looked away first and started eating making Kaoru do the same, but Miyako and I kept looking at each other. She smiled and waved at me which I did the same until our friends turn us from each other.

"Don't get involved with the enemy." Kaoru said while stuffing her face with eel and egg.

"But, don't you think we got on the wrong foot here, we did fall on them."

"No." she said making me shake my head knowing Kaoru could be so stubborn sometimes. School seemed to go by slower than usually especially with Kaoru and Chika bashing heads just about every chance they got. If I didn't know better they would seem like best friends, but I didn't voice my opinion to them in fear something bad would come out of it. Now, it was the end of the day and like always Kaoru and I would go to the soccer field where Kaoru would practiced and I would do homework if we had any; lucky we didn't so I thought I would watch her. But, when we got there a buck of high schoolers were there who were chatting up a storm. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, kid?" a guy with a nose ring said while the group of 5 looked at us.

"It looks like you are about to leave this place, so get going!" Kaoru shouted while I looked at her like she was crazy.

"We aren't leaving, shrimp." nose ring said while the other four nodded in agreement.

"Why the hell not?" she shouted and I pulled on her sleeve.

"Kaoru, you can't pick a fight with them."

"That's right listen to your girlfriend shrimp." the boy with green hair said while I could feel Kaoru was getting angry. Kaoru got out of my hold and punched the dude in the gut making him curse falling over.

"Why you little!" nose ring said while punching Kaoru in the face making her fall over.

"Kaoru!" I said about to go to her, but one of the high schoolers had grabbed me from behind.

"Time to teach you some respect." nose ring said about to punch her again, but out of nowhere Chika had blocked it with her bag. "Ow!"

"I won't allow you to hit a girl again!" she hissed while helping Kaoru up and all of them looked at her surprised.

"Ow!" said the boy that was holding me and I saw Miyako had stepped on his foot then pulled me away.

"That's not a girl." a boy with brown eyes said until they all probably noticed that Kaoru had a chest. "That a girl!"

"No shit, Sherlock." groaned Kaoru while rubbing her sore cheek.

"Well, we aren't leaving still." nose ring said while the high schoolers agreed.

"How about we play you for it; us against you five to get to 8 points?" Chika said while picking up Kaoru's soccer ball.

"Fine by us." they agreed while Chika put the ball down and nodded to Kaoru who was ready. Miyako and I went to the blenders to watch the game as we talked about what just happened.

"Chika saw Kaoru getting hit, so we quickly made our way over here to help."

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if you guys didn't show up." I smiled at her.

"Your welcome, I'm sure you would have done the same." Miyako said sounding so full of hope and goodness, I couldn't disagree with her. I felt this weird connect with her and Chika as though fate had tie us four to become friends.

"Let's go girlies, we don't have all day." the green hair boy said as Chika quickly kicked the ball to Kaoru who was behind the group without them noticing. They ran after her, but she was fast then kicked the ball into the goal.

"Nice going!" Miyako and I cheered.

"That won't happen again." nose ring said while he got the ball and started going to their goal as Chika ran beside him then kicked the ball away from him going back. She dodged the other boys and kicked it to Kaoru who quickly scored again. The game went on with the high schoolers getting some and Kaoru and Chika getting some with Miyako and me cheering for them. It had come to last point of the game with both sides having 7 points and I could feel the tension in the air. Kaoru was kicking the ball with two boys on each side of her blocking her from shooting it to Chika. Chika was running a few feet away from her and kept looking at her as if they were signaling each other. Kaoru nodded a little and stopped as the two high schoolers kept on going. Kaoru quickly shot the ball to Chika who ran at high speed to kick the ball into the goal making Miyako and I cheer like cheerleaders at a real game.

"Nice shot." Kaoru panted while holding out her fist for Chika to bump and I held my breath.

_Will she do it?_

"You got some pretty good ones in there yourself." Chika smiled while fist bumping Kaoru.

"You two just got lucky." the boy with a beanie said.

"They won fair and square so you have to leave." I said while standing next to Chika and Miyako stood next to Kaoru.

"Go now if you please." Miyako said almost making us fall over, but we held it together in front of the older boys.

"Fine, this place is a dump anyways." nose ring said while they made their way out of the field.

"You two were so great!" I said while hugging Chika much to her surprise.

"Yeah, you stood up to high schoolers that so cool." Miyako said while patting Kaoru's back.

"Thanks." they said while I could see them blush with embarrassment.

"So, does that mean we are friends?" asked Miyako looking at us hopefully and I could tell we all didn't want to say no to that face.

"Yeah…I guess we are." Chika said while Kaoru nodded at her with a grin.

"Yay, it's like fate!"

"You too!" I said while we took each others' hands as our tomboy friends rolled their eyes.

"Hey Miyako, Chika!" Tadase shouted at them while we turned around to see him and Amu near the school.

"We had to head back home!" Amu yelled while they shouted back ok.

"Guess we will see you tomorrow." Miyako said.

"Totally!" I grinned while hugging her and she hugged back.

"We got to play a one-on-one next time." Kaoru said while Chika nodded and they clapped hands.

"We certainly will, see you Kaoru, Momoko."

"Bye!" we all said while they ran to their cousins.

"Hehee, I guess we have someone else to look for when we get to Tokyo." I smiled while Kaoru rolled her eyes, but I knew she was happy too.

* * *

><p><strong>M.B.: Man, this is going so well. I fall in love with how the PPGZ meet up here it moves my heart T^T. Anyways review and…wait and see! <strong>


End file.
